


Games

by ohnosatoshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnosatoshi/pseuds/ohnosatoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno likes to get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

How long had Ohno been gone? It seemed like a month, despite only being a week. He had gone off to China for a much needed vacation with his family, leaving Nino bored and alone in their shared apartment complex. Nino sighed, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table as he started his DS game for the 2nd time. He really didn’t have much else to do, in his defense. Both Matsujun and Aiba were busy with filming, and Sho was busy with newscasting. The only one who was there to keep him company was his video games.

Nino had always had a thing for video games, ever since he was younger. He was addicted. He loved the way they immersed him in new worlds, the way they kept his mind off the stress of work. The way they kept his mind off the fact that Ohno was missing from his arms.

Nino also liked to play with Ohno, the same way he played with one of his games. He would tease and bite, his finger tips dancing along the other’s tan skin. The end goal of his game with Ohno was usually to elicit some sort of vulgar response from the (usually) withdrawn older man. These games normally ended with Nino underneath Ohno, which was exactly what he wanted. And while Ohno always complained at the end of it all that Nino was too energetic and horny for his age, Nino knew that he wasn’t really irritated- much the opposite. Nino knew that Ohno loved it, that Ohno loved Nino. Nino wasn’t always the one to initiate sex, although he couldn’t deny that most of the time he was.

Nino remembered the first time they had slept together, and how careful Ohno was. He was so afraid to break the younger, to cause him pain. Ohno constantly stopped thrusting, asking if Nino was okay, and Nino would always respond with an irritated “Keep moving!”.

Nino smiled to himself at the memory, closing his DS to grab some food. His stomach was growling, forcing him to pause his game. As he walked to the kitchen, his eye caught the calendar, and he noticed what day it was. He expected Ohno to return today, although he wasn’t sure what time. He supposed he could text the older, but he didn’t want to bother him. Ohno wasn’t so big on texting anyways, it was rare of him to answer. Nino thought it was a little odd, didn’t everyone love technology? Wasn’t everyone by their phones at all times? Nino sure as hell was!

Ohno was a little odd about everything. He had odd tastes, he was particular with his food. He said odd things, things that only a drunk person would say. And he was really odd with his kinks. Ohno was really into kitten play.

\-------------------------

“Please! Just try this on! Just this once!” Nino remembered Ohno once begging him, pink cat ears in his hand. It was the first time Ohno had brought up kitten play, and it was one of the few times that Ohno had initiated anything. He was begging Nino to wear pink cat ears.. and a tail.

“What the fuck?” Nino had spat, taking the ears from Ohno reluctantly to get a good look at them. They were lace, with the ears made of wire. Where had Ohno even gotten this from? What sex store had he been by on the way home? “Satoshi, is this a joke?”

“No,” Satoshi said firmly, throwing the tail at his partner. “I’m serious, I think it’s really hot. Try it, okay? I mean, just this once. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do this again.”

Nino rolled his eyes, putting the cat ears on and clipping the tail to his underwear. “Alright, but just this once. And I’m not going to meow for you,” he retorted, crawling onto the bed and glancing back up at Ohno. Ohno had a weird gleam in his eye, and he seemed a little bit more excited than usual to bed Nino. The younger suddenly felt extremely vulnerable with the way Ohno was looking at him. It was more lustful than usual.. more, predatory even?

Ohno pushed Nino into the sheets, his lips latching onto the younger’s neck. Ohno bit and sucked, leaving marks on the black haired man. Nino gasped for air at the sudden (and surprising) move from Ohno, who was normally so relaxed and timid in bed. What had happened to the man he once knew? This was a different Ohno. A hungrier Ohno. Nino grasped for the sheets, his fingers intertwining in the white duvet as Ohno began to rub up against his clothed crotch.

Ohno moved his fingers down Nino’s bare chest, tracing his abs and circling his belly button, eliciting a moan from the younger. His fingers glided across the other man’s muscles, dancing their way down to Nino’s ass. When they reached their destination, Ohno placed his hand on Nino’s cheek, squeezing it before moving further up to twirl Nino’s tail. “Nino,” Ohno murmured into Nino’s neck, his lips moving across Nino’s collar bones. “My Nino,” he whispered lovingly once again, causing Nino’s heart to skip a beat.

Ohno’s dry humping got more and more desperate, and he began to tear off Nino’s underwear, throwing it onto the floor. “Satoshi, wait!” Nino cried out desperately, alarmed at the rate that they were going. Just a while ago, Satoshi had been so reluctant to have sex after a busy day, and he had definitely never been this fast. Ohno had never been this desperate before. “Shh,” Ohno grinned, quieting Nino down has Ohno’s hand wrapped around the younger’s length. “Just close your eyes. Let me make you feel good,” Satoshi chuckled, his head dipping down to swallow Nino’s length.

Nino let out a groan as Ohno lapped at his pulsating length, succumbing to the pleasure that was threatening to take over his whole body. He didn’t know how to deal with such feelings, and he was even less sure how to deal with Ohno acting this way. It was hot, beyond hot. Satoshi ran his tongue over the tip, before moving back down to swallow Nino whole, in just one swoop. Nino's breath hitched as his hips jerked forewards. He wasn't used to being this dominated by the older, but truely- he didn't mind. He loved it.

When Ohno seemed to be done with playing around with Nino, as the younger could see Ohno was becoming visably more frustrated. His own dick was dripping with precum, pressing against Ohno's tan stomach. Ohno fumbled around for something in the bag next to the pair, and Nino quickly realised he was searching for a condom and lube. When he pulled it out of the bag, Nino gulped, rubbing his wrists where Ohno had pinned him down.

"Satoshi?" Nino asked quietly as he watched Ohno rub the lube onto his member, Nino biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Satoshi gave a light hum as an answer that he was listening as he rolled the condom onto his dick. "Do I have to leave the tail on?" Nino hoped that by some chance he would be able to take it off, as it seemed to be getting in the way of things.

"No," Ohno's voice was firm as he pushed Nino back down onto the bed, propping the younger's legs up above his shoulders. "They are cute, don't you think?" he chucked, his lube covered fingers rubbing against Nino's hole. Nino took a sharp intake of breath, pushing back up against Ohno's fingers automatically. 

"They aren't!" Nino protested, squirming beneath Ohno as the older laughed and pushed a finger into Nino. Nino's toes curled, his eyes closing shut. He forgot what he was protesting about in the first place as pleasure overcame his body, unable to ignore it. "Ah, ah!" small noises fell from Nino's lips as he pushed back against Ohno's fingers, trying to create more friction between the two. 

"Nino," Ohno cooed, pulling his fingers away as he pressed himself against Nino's ass. "Nino, are you ready?"

"God, yes, please!" Nino groaned, and Ohno took no time at all pushing himself into the younger, giving him only a few minutes to adjust before thrusting in and out. Both of them lay in a sweaty mess on the bed, Ohno pushing in and out at a steady pace as Nino groaned beneath him, his hands fisted around the sheets. 

"Nino, you're so tight," Ohno panted as he thrusted faster, pushing Nino into the bed to get a better angle. "You like this don't you? You like being fucked and dominated. Maybe I should fuck you more often," Ohno laughed breathily. Nino couldn't even answer, the older was right- as ridiculous as it was. All Nino could do was moan and wrap his legs around Ohno's waist, pulling him closer. 

Ohno breathed Nino's name in his ear as he came inside of the younger, causing Nino to cum on Ohno's stomach. They both were out of breath, their bodies still stuck together as they laid on the messy sheets. That was the most desperate Ohno had ever been, the horniest he had ever been in all honestly.

\-------------------------

Nino smiled at the memory, his pants feeling a little tighter than they had before. Nino sighed and pushed his game to the side, hoping Ohno would hurry home. He didn't know if he could wait for the older man any longer. He needed his Ohno, he needed the blonde boy to be home so that they could make love all night, so that he could kiss and cuddle with him. Ohno was really due to come home anytime now!

His thoughts were broken by the kitten ears in the corner of the room catching his eye. He stood up to run his fingers across them, and idea springing into his mind. A small smirk appeared on his face, and grew larger when he heard the door open. That could only be one person, and that one person was about to get a big surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was off my livejournal - im moving all my fics to here! a gift for my dear friend Adri!


End file.
